Epilog
by qunnyv19
Summary: Berikan salamku pada kebetulan, dan lihat apakah dia akan berlaku lebih baik padaku di lain hari. — DracoHermione


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters** : **Mainly** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.  
 **Warnings:**

1\. I should tell all of you about this: please read the genres I put. Angst. Angst. Angst. Do **not** expect a happy ending especially when it comes to me when writing Angst.  
2\. Sekali lagi, jangan berharap bisa hepihepi hurahura ketika membaca tag Dramione di sini ya. Angst di tag genre is _literally angst_.  
3\. Setting dimulai dari Tahun Ketujuh setelah Perang Hogwarts.  
4\. Memang bagian-bagiannya terpisah dari **I** – **X**.  
5\. Oneshot, but it's a long one.  
6\. Di dalam cerita **tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan karakter siapa pun**. Saya mencintai semua karakter Harry Potter, sungguh, bahkan Voldemort ^^". Eh, _well_ , kecuali Umbridge.  
7\. Enjoy the story. I really hope you do.

.

"I think the purest of souls, those with the most fragile of hearts,  
must be meant for a short life. They can't be tethered or held in your palm.

Just like sparrow, they light on your porch. Their song might be brief,  
but how greedy would we be to ask for more?  
No, you cannot keep a sparrow. You can only hope that  
 **as they fly away, they take a little bit of you with them."**

Emm Cole, _**The Short Life of Sparrows**_

.

{ **. . .** }

Kemarin ia bermimpi tentang hal-hal yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Kisah antara peri tak bersayap dan iblis berhati malaikat; kisah antara _dia_ dan _dia_ yang tak mungkin menjadi _mereka_.

Pandangannya menyapu jam dinding. _Tik, tok_. Bergema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Tik, tok_. Bergema di kepalanya. _Tik, tok_. Hal ini akan terjadi. _Tik, tok_. Ini bukan mimpi.

Jarum panjang bergerak melambat.

Sekilas, ia melihat mimpi itu lagi tepat di hadapannya.

 _Tik_.

Sekilas, ia tahu bahwa itu tak akan pernah menjadi realita.

 _Tok_.

Peri tak bersayap tak memiliki akhir yang berbahagia dengan iblisnya yang berhati malaikat.

* * *

.oOo.

.:. Epilog .:.  
© qunnyv19

.oOo.

* * *

{ **i** }

Kakinya berderap cepat. Tongkat sihir berada di tangan, siap meluncurkan serangan. Kedua matanya membuka lebar. Sosok sudah berada tepat di depan mata.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Kalah cepat. Musuh sudah mengelak.

"Oh … Draco Malfoy." Suara serak menyeruak di tengah keheningan. Area hutan tersebut sekejap tak terasa dingin dan begitu celaka. Lebih menyerupai panas dan menegangkan; walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, atmosfer kejam itu tak menghilang sama sekali. "Betapa menyenangkannya untuk kembali bertemu dengan … saudara lama."

Draco mengepalkan kedua tangan.

"Kau tahu, Malfoy? Sejak Perang Besar di Hogwarts itu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Pangeran Kegelapan mempercayai keluarga Malfoy … lihatlah, pada akhirnya keluarga yang diagung-agungkan itu adalah pengkhianat nomor satu." Bayang gelap di sekitar wajahnya menghilang, menampilkan banyak luka di sekitar pipi. Luka bekas pertarungan legendaris di perang Hogwarts. Perang yang menyebabkan kematian orang, termasuk sang Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri. Mulciber meludah. "Hah! Dan sekarang kau datang untuk mencariku … apa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Menjebloskanku ke dalam Azkaban? Mendapat kebebasan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Tawa sarkastis yang dingin terlontar.

Draco tak gentar. Mantra dirapalkannya perlahan.

"Aku ber _sumpah_ akan membunuh keluarga Malfoy satu per satu, _Draco_!"

Sang pemuda berambut pirang terlalu lamban. Mulciber mengeluarkan tongkat dan dengan luwes melandaskan kutukan.

Draco menyadarinya. Mantra yang akan dirapalkan oleh musuh … gerak-gerik dan bagaimana mulutnya bergerak untuk menyebutkan nama kutukan ….

Tepat ketika kutukan Imperio akan menyerang, Draco sudah pergi—menyisakan segumpal daging yang tertinggal di tanah.

Mulciber tertawa kencang.

Luka di wajahnya terlihat begitu kentara.

.

.

.

"Tentu tidak membosankan, Hermione …," Harry menjawab dengan antusias. Kelewat energik, kalau bisa dibilang. Ronald Weasley yang duduk di sebelah Harry lebih heboh, dengan gerakan-gerakan tangan ia menggambarkan situasi di Kementerian.

Tentu saja. Setelah Perang Besar di Hogwarts berakhir, mereka berdua segera meninggalkan edukasi di Hogwarts dan memulai karir sebagai Auror. Hal tersebut membuat Hermione terus bertanya-tanya mengenai pekerjaan mereka dan situasi kondisi di tempat kerja mereka.

Percakapan mereka di Hogsmeade sudah berlangsung cukup lama—dua, tiga jam, kalau boleh dikatakan—namun tak ada yang tertarik untuk mengakhiri percakapan. Sampai-sampai Hermione—yang pertama kali sadar akan waktu dan tentu, sebagai Ketua Murid dia tidak boleh melewati batas—melirik jam yang ada di Three Broomsticks dan membelalakkan mata.

"Hei … maafkan aku, tapi aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk itu sekarang."

"Sekarang?" tanya Harry, wajahnya seperti tak percaya.

" _Sekarang_?" Ron menekankan lebih dalam, wajahnya berkerut tak senang. "Ini adalah pertemuan pertama setelah dua bulan—"

"Ayolah, kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan." Hermione tersenyum, walaupun ada setitik rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan dia tidak boleh menyisakan sedikit celah untuk nilai-nilai yang diincarnya untuk menjadi sempurna. "Oke?"

Harry mengangguk. Hermione berdiri lalu menatap Ron yang masih merajuk. Ada senyum lain yang terbentuk di wajahnya. "Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Mau sampai kapan merajuk seperti itu?"

" _Yeah_ , aku tahu." Ron pun ikut bangkit sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Hermione. Harry pura-pura tak melihatnya. Hermione mengucapkan sampai jumpa, melambaikan tangan, kemudian keluar dari Three Broomsticks.

Langit begitu berawan di Hogsmeade. Tak heran, mengingat Inggris sudah memasuki akhir bulan Oktober. Kedua tangan Hermione menyusup di balik mantelnya. Jalannya konstan. Tak begitu cepat juga tak begitu lambat.

Itu sebelum ia melihat kejadian yang tepat berlangsung di depan matanya.

Sekelebat angin, sosok yang membentuk tubuh utuh di hadapan … kemudian cengkeraman mengerat di bagian lengan bawah ….

Seseorang berteriak lebih cepat, "— _hei_! Astaga—"

Hermione berjalan cepat. Kemudian berubah menjadi berlari.

Sosok Draco Malfoy yang baru ber _Apparate_ ke Hogsmeade mencengkeram lengannya yang mengucurkan darah begitu deras. Ada rasa sakit yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Seseorang menjerit lagi, " _apa yang dia lakukan_?!"

" _Splinching_ ," Hermione bergumam. Hal ini memang terjadi kalau peristiwa Apparition tidak berlangsung sempurna. Dahi Hermione berkerut. Mengapa Malfoy tak bisa ber _Apparate_ dengan sempurna?

Kejadian ini mengingatkannya akan berbulan-bulan yang lalu saat ia menangani Splinching yang dialami oleh Ron. Dengan perlahan Hermione berjongkok dan menggeser pergelangan tangan Draco yang menutupi bagian luka tersebut.

Daging yang hilang.

Hermione merogoh-rogoh saku. Beberapa orang kemudian mendekat dan menunjuk-nunjuk. Ada yang berbisik-bisik.

Tak ada yang membantu. Lihatlah bagaimana masa lalu sebagai Pelahap Maut mengubah segalanya.

Hermione mengeluarkan Dittany yang ada di kantong serba guna. Pertolongan pertama yang sanggup ia lakukan sama seperti kejadian yang waktu itu. Mengapa ia tak tertarik untuk mempelajari ilmu medis? Hal-hal seperti ini akan terus berlangsung di depan matanya dan dia tidak akan bisa menolong kalau tak punya kemampuan di bidang pengobatan.

Setelah mengaplikasikan Dittany di lengan bawah tangan kanan Draco, Hermione mencoba untuk membantu Draco berdiri.

Dua orang laki-laki yang juga murid Hogwarts membantunya untuk mengangkat Draco.

Hermione menghela napas. _Akhirnya_.

"Ayo kita bawa ke Hospital Wing."

.

.

.

"Splinching, _huh_?" Hermione meringis. Ini adalah pembukaan untuk gerutuan Madam Pomfrey. "Aku heran padamu, Mr. Malfoy. Kenapa tidak kau nikmati saja akhir pekan untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade? Mengapa kau malah susah-susah ke tempat lain, dan hei, lihatlah hasilnya. Apparitionmu membawa petaka. Apalagi daging lengan bawahmu itu sudah banyak sekali yang—ya ampun, mana ramuan yang kubawa tadi?"

Madam Pomfrey berlalu. Hermione menatap Draco Malfoy yang terbaring lemah di kasur Hospital Wing.

" _Yah_ ," Hermione memulai percakapan. "Aku tidak percaya akan melihatmu gagal dalam ber _Apparate_ , Malfoy, mengingat kau lulus ujian Apparation." _Tidak seperti Ron_ , Hermione mengimbuhkan dalam hati.

Draco menatapnya. Alisnya terangkat. " _kau_ membawaku ke sini."

"Memang," sahutnya santai. " _Apa_? Kau tidak terima bahwa aku, seorang Darah-Lum—"

"Terima kasih."

Ingin sekali Hermione menjawab _hah_ namun ia mencegah diri untuk tidak menunjukkan ketololan. Tubuhnya sedikit menghangat, mengingat bahwa selama ini interaksi di antara mereka berdua tak pernah dekat dengan kata ramah, dan kini ucapan terima kasih didapatkannya begitu saja. Hermione baru saja membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Suara derap kaki mendekat. Hremione mengurungkannya.

Madam Pomfrey kembali menggerundel. "Jangan apa-apakan perban yang sudah kubalut, Mr. Malfoy. Kau butuh istirahat selama beberapa hari. Ini ramuannya—" Madam Pomfrey meletakkan sepiala ramuan di atas nakas sebelah kasur Draco. "—dan mengapa kau gagal dalam Apparition? Setiap murid sudah mendapatkan latihannya dan kurasa kau bukan salah satu yang gagal."

Draco tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apa kau punya waktu luang? Kurasa kau punya waktu luang, ya, ya. Tolong sampaikan pesanku pada Kepala Sekolah bahwa Mr. Malfoy tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran selama beberapa hari karena _kecerobohan_ nya sendiri. Terima kasih."

Hermione mengingat tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Tugas-tugas menumpuk sebagai seorang siswi tingkat akhir di Hogwarts. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Toh, menyampaikan pesan seperti itu hanya memakan waktu singkat.

"Baiklah, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hermione menaruh atensinya pada lengan bawah Draco yang dibalut perban khusus. "Jangan lupakan ramuan yang diberikan Madam Pomfrey, Malfoy."

Draco menjawab sekenanya, "aku tahu. Aku tidak buta, Granger."

Hal itu memancing Hermione untuk mengoceh panjang lebar. Tapi ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia hanya berusaha untuk bersikap baik kepada teman-temannya.

Termasuk Draco Malfoy yang membencinya sampai mendarah-daging; yang terobsesi akan aturan supremasi keturunan yang dilihat dari darah sihir.

Tak ada lagi komunikasi verbal yang terlontar, Hermione pun memilih untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Hospital Wing.

Draco melihat lambaian mantel Hermione Granger dalam diam seraya menyentuh luka yang dibalut perban.

.

[ ]

.

{ **ii** }

Kaki-kaki yang melangkah bergema di dinding-dinding lorong. Obor yang menyala samar tak menghalangi kaki yang menyisakan jejak beribu-ribu langkah di belakang. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan halus lukisan dan cekikikan tak sopan yang bersumber sama. Hermione membiarkannya saja.

Napasnya sedikit terengah ketika berada di depan kantor Kepala Sekolah. Hermione sudah mencari Minerva McGonagall sepanjang hari, namun ia tetap tak menemukannya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sendiri kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Masalahnya hanya satu. Ia tak tahu kata sandinya.

Mulutnya membuka. " _Albus Dumbledore_."

Tak ada respons.

" _Dumbledore_."

Masih tak ada respons dan pintu tak membuka.

Hermione menghela napas panjang. " _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_."

Pintu membuka. Ada senyum yang muncul di wajah—walaupun begitu tipis, nyaris tak kentara. Ia melangkah tergesa dan tangga membawanya naik kembali menuju pintu menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah. Hermione mengetuknya sekali.

"Profesor McGonagall? Saya, Hermione Granger, ingin berbicara."

Tak ada sahutan. Ia mengetuknya sekali lagi.

Pintu membuka. Hermione mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan luas. Kemudian ia mulai memerhatikan detil-detil yang ada.

Ruangan ini tak memberikan sentuhan apa pun mengenai McGonagall. Setelah Hermione lihat berulang kali, ini lebih mirip dengan ruangan yang pernah dihuni oleh Dumbledore. Semua peralatan dan perkakas yang pernah dipakai Dumbledore masih di tempatnya semula. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa McGonagall pastilah menghormati Dumbledore begitu dalamnya.

Bahkan, kata sandi untuk ruang Kepala Sekolah pun nama lengkap Dumbledore—penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa.

Pandangannya beralih ke depan. Sosok McGonagall terlihat letih dengan satu tangan menyangga dagu, dan satu tangan lagi mengurut dahi. Hermione melangkah mendekat.

"Profesor McGonagall?"

"Oh, ya, Miss Granger …," McGonagall mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hermione lurus-lurus. "Maafkan aku. Fokusku teralihkan. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu, Profesor McGonagall." Hermione berjalan lebih dekat lagi dan sampai di depan meja McGonagall. Minerva menggunakan gestur tangan untuk memintanya duduk. Perlahan, Hermione menarik kursi di dekatnya dan mendudukkan diri. Hermione berdeham. "Uhm, Madam Pomfrey menginginkan saya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu."

"Poppy?" Minerva mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya. "Ada apa?"

"Cerita singkatnya, Profesor," Hermione memulai, "saat kunjungan Hogsmeade tadi, saya melihat Malfoy gagal ber _Apparate_ , menyebabkan _splinching_ di lengan bagian bawah. Saya dan beberapa murid lain membawanya ke Hospital Wing, lalu Madam Pomfrey yang mengambil alih pengobatannya. Saya … Madam Pomfrey meminta saya menyampaikannya padamu bahwa Malfoy tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran beberapa hari ini … karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Begitulah."

Air muka McGonagall tak berubah. Keras dan tegas. Profil yang ia bawa menjadi karakter selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

Sampai akhirnya keadaan menjadi canggung karena Hermione tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia memutuskan untuk undur diri. Namun Minerva menahannya.

"Tahukah kau, Miss Granger, bahwa Poppy sebenarnya bisa menyampaikan sendiri pesannya itu padaku?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Ya, Profesor."

"Tapi apakah kau tahu mengapa ia memintamu untuk mengantarkan pesan itu padaku?"

"Karena saya yang menemukan Malfoy pertama kali?"

Minerva mendesah. "Ya, seandainya situasinya sesederhana itu. Kau tahu, semenjak Perang Besar itu, anak-anak Slytherin sudah dikotak-kotakkan dari asrama lainnya. Nama mereka kini menjadi sangat buruk sampai-sampai mayoritas murid memutuskan untuk menjauhkan diri dari asrama Slytherin. Dan tentu, dari yang kudengar dari Horace … bahkan murid-murid asrama Slytherin pun menjauhkan diri satu sama lain …."

Hermione memainkan jari-jemarinya di atas paha. Apa yang ingin dikatakan McGonagall?

"Aku hanya berharap bahwa kau mengerti, Miss Granger, bahwa apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalu, Hogwarts merupakan rumah untuk sebagian anak-anak di sini, dan di dalam Hogwarts kita semua adalah keluarga. Aku _ingin_ kau untuk membantu Mr. Malfoy sebisa kemampuanmu—dan yang kutahu, kemampuanmu sangat berkembang—agar ia juga bisa maju dengan murid-murid yang lainnya."

"Profesor …."

"Selama ia masih dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku ingin kau untuk terus memberitahunya informasi dari sekolah—hal-hal kecil sekalipun, seperti catatan dan tugas."

"Saya mengerti."

"Kau mengerti? Aku tahu kalau kau akan mengerti, Miss Granger. Sebab aku tak begitu yakin untuk meminta tolong murid Slytherin lainnya, dan Malfoy tak terlihat akrab lagi dengan siapa-siapa. Aku percaya padamu."

"Saya tahu Anda percaya pada saya … Profesor McGonagall."

Senyum yang terbit di wajah McGonagall seakan menghilangkan keletihannya untuk sekejap. Matanya berbinar.

"Terima kasih, Miss Granger. Kau boleh kembali."

Hermione mengangguk dan berdiri, kemudian mendorong kursi yang dipakainya ke dalam posisi semula. Tungkai kakinya bergerak perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh ya, Miss Granger. Kuharap ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua."

Hermione menoleh. "Baik, Profesor."

Kini Hermione benar-benar meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

.

Berlembar-lembar perkamen yang berada di tangannya kini berpindah tempat ke atas nakas. Hermione menghela napas panjang seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Itu, Malfoy, catatan untuk satu hari."

Draco mengernyit. " _Satu_ hari? Terlihat seperti catatan untuk satu minggu bagiku."

"Aku mencatat dengan lengkap dan detil, sehingga tidak seperti murid kebanyakan yang hanya masuk ke bagian inti—"

Hermione menghentikan ucapannya ketika terlihat bahwa Draco menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil perkamen-perkamen tersebut menggunakan lengan kiri. Desisan keluar dari bibirnya. Hermione menggelengkan kepala kemudian menyerahkan perkamen itu di tangan Draco.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja sih untuk diambilkan?"

"Aku masih punya tangan, Granger."

"Tanganmu sedang tidak berfungsi."

Draco menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kirinya yang sepenuhnya sehat. "Sebelah tanganku masih sehat."

Hermione menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan tak sampai lima menit ia masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Dan omong-omong, ada tugas esai Mantra."

"Terima kasih." Jeda. "Granger."

"Yah—aku hanya membantu sedikit."

Tak ada konversasi yang terjalin. Hermione meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah memastikan Draco dapat meraih perkamen-perkamennya.

.

.

.

Hari ketiga, Draco sudah keluar dari Hospital Wing.

Hermione masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata Madam Pomfrey. _"Aku yakin dia sudah membaik, Miss Granger, namun hanya secara fisik yang bisa kuanalisis. Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan kondisi psikologisnya. Lagipula, semenjak Perang Besar, memang ada perubahan-perubahan yang sedikit kentara_ …."

Mereka tak bertemu lagi kecuali di Aula Besar dan sesekali di koridor-koridor.

Saat Hermione keluar dari kastil suatu hari, ia melihat Draco Malfoy duduk sendirian di bawah pohon beech. Danau Hitam yang berada di seberangnya terlihat tenang dengan air yang mengilat terkena sinar matahari—oh, _wow_ , cuaca yang cerah untuk awal November, pikir Hermione.

Fokusnya kembali menuju sosok dengan helaian pirang di kepala dan punggung yang menyandar pada pohon.

Kata-kata McGonagall bergaung di kepalanya, beresonansi di telinga, dan terus berteriak-teriak di dalam imaji. Maka yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah menyusul ke sana. Hermione menatap punggung itu sekali lagi, dengan jarak yang kurang dari sepuluh inci, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Malfoy.

Draco menoleh. Melihat sosok Hermione di sana, ia kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Kedua tangannya berada di atas rerumputan.

Hermione terpancing untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ini adalah hari ke-sekian kau memutuskan untuk tidak duduk menjauh dari seorang Darah Lumpur."

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Draco.

Hermione kembali bertanya, "apa itu wujud dari rasa terima kasihmu, untuk tidak menghinaku lagi sebagai keturunan Darah Lumpur?" Lalu, "atau kesadaranmu sendiri yang membuatmu untuk tidak merendahkan orang lain?"

Baik Draco maupun Hermione sadar akan tatapan-tatapan murid yang lain kepada mereka. Bayangkan. Draco, Hermione, duduk di satu area berdekatan dan berbincang-bincang tanpa tongkat sihir teracung dan mantra yang terlontar.

Dan mereka berdua pun mengabaikannya.

Pada akhirnya, Draco memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku tidak berada di Hogwarts untuk mengulang siklus yang sama, Granger."

 _Oh_? Ingin Hermione menjawab demikian, sebab rasa penasaran yang menggelegak dari kemarin ingin dimuntahkan begitu saja. Hal yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut adalah bagaimana pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap membungkam mulutnya sendiri, dan menahan beberapa perkataan lain yang ingin meluncur keluar.

Memang setelah beberapa hari ini berada di dekat Draco Malfoy, Hermione semakin sering mengontrol perkataannya sendiri.

Kelereng cokelat bertemu dengan iris abu-abu. Abu-abu yang dingin dan menusuk. Bola mata cokelat berhasil menerima pantulan bayangannya sendiri akan sosok yang duduk di bawah pohon.

Hening yang berjalan cukup lama.

Dan kedua pasang bola mata memutuskan untuk memindahkan fokus.

.

[ ]

.

{ **iii** }

Beberapa kali sepasang mata mencari celah dan mencuri-curi waktu di sela kegiatan. Beberapa kali ia memindahkan kaki dan menggerakannya ke tempat-tempat yang diyakininya sebelumnya.

Masih di dalam kastil yang sama.

Tangannya meraba dinding.

Draco menyipitkan mata kala menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya obor yang temaram. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan, namun ini adalah prioritas utamanya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Harusnya harapan itu sudah pupus, mengingat Ruang Kebutuhan sudah menjadi abu.

 _Lemari Penghilang_ ….

Ancaman Mulciber terngiang di kepala. Rasa ngilu muncul di lengan. Draco mengernyit, menatap perban yang kini _masih_ membalut lengannya. Ingin sekali dirobek perban tersebut dan menjejalkannya tepat di wajah Madam Pomfrey, tapi mengingat wanita itu sudah menyembuhkannya hampir dalam keadaan maksimal, ia tidak jadi melakukannya. (Lagi pula, bukankah dia sudah berniat untuk berubah menjadi orang yang lebih baik?)

"Malfoy."

Kalau dia dalam keadaan yang lebih siaga, mungkin tongkat sihir sudah teracung. Draco mengangkat kepala. Bayang-bayang sosok berambut cokelat megar dan bola mata berwarna sama. Sinar yang membayangi di wajah membentuk siluet halus.

"Granger," Draco menjawab seperlunya.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa sekarang kau sudah melanggar jam malam?" Tak sempat Draco menjawab pertanyaan retoriknya, Hermione kembali berbicara, "potong sepuluh poin dari Slytherin."

Ah. Ketua Murid dan otoritas yang diberikan kepada mereka. Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan membentuk senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Granger? Aku tidak peduli dengan poin asrama."

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tak mengacuhkan perkataan Draco dan menganggapnya angin lalu, Hermione kembali menukas sebuah pertanyaan.

Draco tak perlu memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Walaupun demikian, tak mungkin kan ia menjawab bahwa ia ingin mencari Lemari Penghilang supaya bisa keluar-masuk Hogwarts dengan bebas?

Lemari Penghilang yang telah membantu melenyapkan Albus Dumbledore di muka bumi.

"Misiku yang kali ini … tidak akan merugikan orang lain—kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan, Granger. Ini hanya masalahku dengan orang lain."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Jawaban diberikan dengan lugas dan padat. "Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga, dan masalah seluruh Hogwarts. Hal yang nampak sepele nanti akan menjadi besar, Malfoy."

Draco tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. Raut wajahnya tetap seperti tadi. Kilat di matanya tak begitu stabil.

"Terserahlah. Kau lanjutkan saja urusan berpatrolimu."

"Dan kuharap kau akan langsung pergi ke Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin, Malfoy," Hermione melanjutkan. "Memang kau tidak peduli dengan poin asrama, namun tidak semua murid Slytherin beranggapan demikian."

Hanya ada dengusan yang menjadi balasan. Masing-masing dari mereka memutar tumit dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu, Hermione, soal kabar itu?"

Ginny Weasley menyikutnya saat sarapan di Aula Besar. Hermione mengernyitkan dahi seraya menggeleng; giginya menyobek roti yang masih penuh di dalam mulut. Sang dara berambut merah segera menyodorkan lembaran Daily Prophet edisi hari ini.

 **KELUARGA MALFOY … INCARAN PELAHAP MAUT?**

Bola matanya membesar. Fokusnya segera berlanjut ke gambar yang ada di bawahnya.

Narcissa Malfoy. Hanya ada Narcissa Malfoy—ilustrasi bergerak hitam putih dengan senyum angkuh yang terpatri di wajah. Tak seperti _headline_ yang menyirat pada 'keluarga Malfoy' utuh, gambar itu hanya menyediakan Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione tahu sebabnya ketika matanya menilik baris-baris di bawah gambar.

... tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa peristiwa ini mengejutkan. Kematian Narcissa Malfoy mengundang perhatian publik. Beberapa tokoh mulai menanyakan kredibilitas Kementerian Sihir dan Auror dalam penangkapan Pelahap Maut, mengingat tewasnya Narcissa Malfoy dikarenakan kutukan Pembunuh langsung, yang diasumsikan adalah tindakan salah satu dari Pelahap Maut ...

Ginny memerhatikan ekspresi Hermione dengan tertarik. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hermione berhasil menelan rotinya yang tadi terasa sulit dapat meluncur di kerongkongan. Ia berdeham beberapa kali. "Apa maksudmu, _bagaimana menurutku_? Apakah kau menanyaiku pendapat mengenai kematian Narcissa Malfoy atau keluarga Malfoy? Apakah kau menanyaiku pendapat mengenai siapa Pelahap Maut yang membunuhnya atau … kau menanyaiku pendapat mengenai 'kredibilitas' Kementerian Sihir dan Auror, yang mana terdapat kakak dan kekasihmu di sana?"

"Semuanya."

"Astaga," sahut Hermione instan. "Kalau benar seperti ini, berarti keluarga Malfoy dianggap pengkhianat dari kubu … Voldemort juga?"

Di kepala Hermione, kini sebuah lingkaran terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Hitam dan putih. Kubu Voldemort di lingkaran hitam. Kubu Dumbledore di lingkaran putih.

Ada keluarga Malfoy yang terasingkan dari lingkaran tersebut.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," sahut Ginny santai. Bola matanya melirik ke arah meja Slytherin. Absennya dari sosok anggota termuda keluarga Malfoy begitu mencolok, mengingat sebagian besar dari murid Hogwarts telah membaca Daily Prophet. "Lihat? Draco Malfoy absen. Mungkin izin."

Hermione pun melirik meja Slytherin, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan sinis dari murid Slytherin lainnya. Setelah puas saling tatap menatap dengan mereka satu persatu, Hermione mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau masih banyak Pelahap Maut yang tersisa."

"Sepertinya tidak banyak, hanya saja yang tersisa ini yang lebih … apa ya? Senior? Sehingga lebih berpengalaman dan mampu untuk membunuh Narcissa Malfoy."

"Mungkin saja." Hermione menghela napas. Ia mengingat pertemuan mereka di koridor kemarin malam. Apa yang dimaksud Draco dengan 'misi yang tidak merugikan orang lain'? Apa ini menyangkut paut dengan tewasnya Narcissa?

Hermione menjalani kehidupannya di Hogwarts seperti biasa—sebagai salah satu siswi tingkat akhir, sebagai salah satu murid Gryffindor, sebagai murid pencinta perpustakaan, juga sebagai salah satu Ketua Murid. Rekannya, Anthony Goldstein, juga melakukan hal yang serupa di tahun terakhir mereka. Jika bertemu di Ruang Rekreasi untuk Ketua Murid, mereka hanya saling sapa basa-basi sebelum melanjutkan tugas masing-masing.

Hal yang sama terjadi hari ini ketika Hermione memasuki Asrama untuk Ketua Murid. Dilihatnya Anthony berada di ruangan utama, dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal dan perkamen yang berceceran. Tangan Anthony sibuk menulis dan mencelupkan pena bulu pada tinta. Hermione menyapa singkat, Anthony membalas seperlunya, dan Hermione segera memasuki kamar.

Buru-buru ia menyiapkan pena bulu dan tinta, serta selembar perkamen dari tasnya.

 _Dear Ron & Harry,_

 _Aku tahu kalian berdua sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Apa kabar kalian? Jangan lupakan kesehatan karena sibuk bekerja. Aku tahu kalian adalah orang-orang ceroboh yang lupa kesehatan ketika tidak dijaga._

 _Ginny memberitahuku soal berita di Daily Prophet hari ini. Apakah sudah ada perkembangan mengenai Pelahap Maut tersebut? Apa kalian tahu siapa saja yang terlibat dalam skema pembunuhan ini?_

 _Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik dari kalian. Kalau sempat, berikan kabar padaku (dan Ginny juga) agar kami tidak cemas._

 _P.S: Akhir pekan minggu depan aku ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Kalau kalian ada waktu, aku akan senang kita bertemu lagi di Three Broomsticks._

 _Hermione Granger._

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah, Hermione," ungkap Harry, kali ini disambut dengan anggukan persetujuan oleh Ron. Mereka bertiga berkumpul kembali di Three Broomsticks dengan tempat yang persis seperti minggu-minggu yang lalu. Hermione menyesap Butterbeernya. Pandangannya beralih cepat dari Ron ke Harry, Harry ke Ron.

Setelah semua analisis dan informasi yang diberikan oleh mereka berdua, Hermione berani mengambil konklusi. "Kalau begitu tinggal dua orang lagi, Mulciber dan Yaxley. Dan tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi akhir-akhir ini selalu berada di kediaman Malfoy Manor—entah hanya bersinggah atau melihat-lihat."

"Dari pihak Kementerian," ujar Ron, "sudah ada misi untuk menangkap Yaxley sore ini. Mulciber tak diketahui lagi kabarnya setelah dua hari yang lalu seorang rekanku melihat sekelebat bayangannya di kompleks perumahan terdekat."

Hermione menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menyangga kepalanya. "Kalau begitu …."

"Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan," ujar Ron perlahan. "Itu urusan kami. Kau urusi saja studimu—hei, bukankah kau sendiri yang sangat mencintai tumpukan buku-buku?"

Hatinya menghangat. "Ron. Sejak kapan kau bisa sangat mengertiku seperti itu?"

Ron menggerutu. " _Seriously_? Kau berharap kalau aku tidak akan bertumbuh dewasa?"

"Oh, tidak seperti itu." Tapi ada cengiran di wajahanya. Harry tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Harry, bukankah kau ada janji dengan Ginny setelah ini?"

"Sekitar dua puluh menit lagi. Lagi pula dia bilang dia mau mengurusi tim Quidditch dulu."

"Oh, ya, anak itu." Ron menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Bahkan dia tidak peduli bahwa kakaknya datang juga ke Hogsmeade. Siapa yang ingin ia temui? _Harry Potter_."

"Kalian tinggal satu rumah," Hermione mengingatkan.

"Dan … aku memang kekasihnya."

"Sudahlah." Ron memasang ekspresi lucu yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

"Hei, lagi pula kau juga, kan, Ron? Apa kau mengatakan satu patah kata pun tentang Ginny? Yang mau kau temui kan hanya Hermione."

Wajahnya merona merah. "Diam."

Hermione tersenyum lagi. Namun ada yang aneh.

Ada yang aneh. Sangat … aneh.

Saat beberapa menit kemudian berselang sebelum pada akhirnya mereka harus berpisah jalan, Ron sudah mencondongkan tubuh dan tangannya menarik leher Hermione. Kecupan yang ia dapat kini hanya di pipi sebab Hermione dengan cepat berpindah posisi.

Dahi Harry berkerut.

Ia berpikir cukup lama.

.

.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Aku sangat penasaran akan hal ini sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menanyaimu secara pribadi, tanpa Ron dan tanpa Ginny._

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Jangan mengira aku bodoh, Hermione. Narcissa Malfoy ditemukan tewas sebelum kau mengirimi kami suratmu yang terakhir. Apa ini mengenai Malfoy? Apa dia mengganggumu? Apa dia mengejekmu dan Ron?_

 _Apa kelakuannya masih tidak berubah?_

 _Beritahu aku._

 _Setidaknya supaya masalah ini cepat tuntas._

 _Harry._

…

 _Harry,_

 _Aku menanyaimu soal Pelahap Maut bukan karena Narcissa Malfoy. Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya cemas karena kalian berdua berprofesi sebagai Auror, bukan? Aku juga penasaran akan perkembangan Dunia Sihir saat ini yang tidak terekspos oleh media._

 _Aku tidak berbohong tentang ini. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy manapun._

 _Lagipula, maaf Harry._

 _Ini masalahku dengan Ron._

 _Hermione Granger._

.

Hermione menunggu beberapa hari untuk balasan surat dari Harry, namun tak ada lagi surat yang datang kepadanya.

.

[ ]

.

{ **iv** }

"Aku … turut berduka cita atas kepergian ibumu, Malfoy."

Mereka bertemu lagi di tengah-tengah koridor. Tapi itu bukan jam malam yang dilanggar Draco Malfoy, bukan juga jam patroli jadwal Hermione. Itu hanya seperti kejadian sambil lalu—antara dua insan yang melangkahkan kaki dan menuju destinasi masing-masing, lalu bertemu, dan jadilah sebuah kebetulan itu.

Tak pernah ada yang menyebutnya sebagai takdir. Atau setidaknya bagi Hermione.

Draco tak memberikan respons yang berarti. Hanya anggukan samar yang diberikan. Tak puas dengan jawaban seperti itu, Hermione menuturkan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana dengan Lucius Malfoy?"

Membayangkan sosok pria dingin dan angkuh kehilangan istrinya membuat Hermione bertanya-tanya, apakah sesungguhnya pria itu mempunyai perasaan?

Draco, lagi-lagi, memberikan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan Hermione. Dia memberikan anggukan yang nyaris tak kentara.

Tercetuslah pertanyaan ini di benaknya, di kala ia sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali— _apa penyebab Malfoy ber_ Apparate _dan gagal? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Pelahap Maut itu?_

"Apparitionmu yang gagal itu, Malfoy. Apa ada hubungannya dengan ini semua? Beberapa sudah tersebar di berita, walaupun aku yakin tidak semuanya fakta dan sekarang ini orang-orang sulit membedakan mana yang fakta dan mana yang opini."

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat senang mengurusi urusanku, Granger?"

Hal itu membuat Hermione terdiam. Apa jawabannya? Ia menggali-gali dalam otak. Membongkar kepala. Mencari-cari. Menyusup di celah sel-sel. Mengoperasikan berbagai pertanyaan yang bahkan tak ia pahami.

Oh. Ia tahu.

Sebab jawabannya tak ada dalam buku.

Ia tak tahu jawabannya.

Malfoy tak menunggu jawabannya. Ia sudah berbalik pergi dengan jubah Hogwarts yang menutupi punggung.

.

.

.

"Untuk mantra ini, kuharap kalian bisa berlatih secara berpasangan!" cicit Filius Flitwick, berdiri di antara tumpukan buku-buku yang setara dengan tebalnya halaman buku-buku Hermione. "Dan tolong diperhatikan bahwa aku menginginkan kalian rekan yang berbeda asrama."

Keluhan terdengar. Masalahnya, kelas Mantra hari ini dihadiri murid Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

"—kalian pilih sendiri!" lanjut Profesor Flitwick, seakan insensitif dengan perasaan murid-muridnya. "Kalian sudah dewasa, aku tidak akan mengundinya untuk kalian."

Bagaimana dari berpuluh murid tersisa menjadi dua untuk masing-masing pasangan, tak ada yang tahu (sebab bagaimana mereka bisa mulai memilih setelah persaingan yang berlangsung berabad-abad?).

Hermione duduk berseberangan dengan Draco. Tangannya bergerak dan sesekali bibirnya ikut merapalkan mantra.

Ia mempelajari kontur wajah pucat keturunan Malfoy. Bagaimana sosok Malfoy dengan kedua mata cekung yang kini seperti tak memiliki fokus. Hal itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya akan Luna Lovegood. Pandangan mengawang yang tak memiliki pusat.

"Malfoy, fokus."

"Aku tahu."

Hermione memejamkan mata. Pertanyaan Draco bergema di kepalanya. _Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat senang mengurusi urusanku, Granger?_

Kini ia yakin orientasi jawabannya mengarah pada perintah McGonagall. Sang Kepala Sekolah yang sudah mengutusnya untuk menjadi 'penyelamat' Malfoy. Membantunya di kala sulit. Menemaninya di waktu senggang.

Maka ia sebagai murid yang baik akan patuh. Begitu saja.

Namun ada hal lain.

Figur di hadapannya ini sedang berubah menjadi manusia yang lebih baik. Tidak, dia tidak berubah total. Bahkan masih ada kecenderungan menjawab dengan sarkasme dan tatapan congkak tak ramah. Tapi sebagian dari mereka sadar. Kosakata busuk seperti Darah-Lumpur tak lagi keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada lagi mantra-mantra yang terlempar sembarangan untuk murid-murid kelas satu dan dua dari asrama lain. Pun, tak ada gertak sambal yang didengungkan di setiap pelajaran untuk asrama musuh.

Hermione membuka mata.

Masih sama. Hermione menemukan pantulannya di iris abu-abu.

Mata itu sudah fokus.

Mereka melanjutkan pelajaran dalam diam.

.

.

.

Hermione tahu lebih baik akan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada kunjungan Hogsmeade kali ini. Privasi antara dia dan Ron yang bahkan Harry dan Ginny tak perlu tahu. Dia tidak menganggap mereka orang luar, hanya saja … ia jelas ingin membicarakan hal ini kepada Ron untuk pertama kali sebelum akhirnya rumor tersebar luas.

Syalnya dililitkan di leher. Berlapis-lapis mantel membungkus tubuh karena udara dingin yang semakin menusuk di awal Desember. Hermione mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan demi mendapat kehangatan. Dan ketika dia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk Three Broomsticks, ia tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

Apa yang sudah diputuskannya sudah bulat.

Mereka bercengkerama untuk beberapa saat. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Ron memesankan minuman yang diinginkan Hermione dan mereka kembali dalam percakapan yang bisa.

Sebelum akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk mengatakan permintaannya pada Ron.

"Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikannya padamu. Aku hanya tahu kalau ini harus dilakukan."

Mengakhiri hubungan dengan Ron adalah hal yang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini.

Selang beberapa menit, tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Di sela-sela embusan napas yang tertukar dan celotehan pengunjung lain sebagai latar belakang, tak ada satu pun frasa dan silabel yang terucap.

Tak seperti dugaan Hermione, Ron menyikapi hal ini dengan tenang. Bandingkan dengan Ron saat masih berada di Hogwarts. Oh—kesabaran dan tingkat emosi yang hanya seukuran sendok teh.

"Hermione, kau tahu betul kalau Mum dan Dad—terutama Mum, ya—sudah menyetujui hubungan kita."

Hal itu menambah beban lagi di pundaknya. "Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak bisa menyampaikan hal ini kepadanya."

"Kumohon?" Hermione menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Tolong, Ron … aku yakin dia akan membenciku setelah ini …."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ron?"

"Jangan memaksaku. Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang begitu saja setelah mengakhiri hubungan yang kau lihat dari sudut pandangmu saja."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

" _Aku tidak bisa_."

.

.

.

Hermione melipat kartu Natalnya. Diberikan imbuhan tanda tangan—sebetulnya tidak penting, dan _mengapa ia mengirimkan ini_? Kemudian kartu tersebut ditempelkannya di depan kado yang sudah dibungkus sedemikian rupa menggunakan kertas berwarna perak.

Dia menggunakan jasa burung hantu.

Dibisikkannya dua kata.

"Malfoy Manor."

Burung itu terbang, membawa kado berukuran kecil di cakarnya.

.

"Makanan yang lezat seperti biasanya, Mrs. Weasley," sanjung Harry sopan, mengangkat pisau dengan kentang tumbuk di atasnya. Molly tersenyum senang. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Harry, kau tak pernah gagal membuatku senang."

Satu meja makan di The Burrow terasa sesak. Terdapat Arthur di ujung meja sebagai Kepala Keluarga, Molly di sebelah kanan, dan Ginny berada di sebelah Molly, juga George dan Angelina yang duduk berseberangan. Di sebelah Angelina terdapat Harry yang berseberangan dengan Ginny, kemudian Hermione dan Ron duduk berdampingan.

Denting garpu dan pisau menyemarakkan suasana. Belum lagi celotehan George dan Arthur, perdebatan konyol antara Ron dan Angelina, serta pertukaran percakapan lainnya yang berada di meja makan.

"Omong-omong, Hermione," Molly memulai, dan hal itu membuat Hermione terperanjat untuk sesaat. Apa Molly akan berbicara mengenai putusnya hubungan Hermione dan Ron? Namun bagaimanapun juga, Hermione mengapresiasi keputusan keluarga Weasley untuk tetap mengundangnya di The Burrow untuk acara makan malam pada libur Natal.

"Ya, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Ron tidak membuat masalah kepadamu, bukan?" Kerlingan di matanya menunjukkan kegembiraan yang kentara. "Maksudku, hubungan kalian lancar-lancar saja, 'kan? Tentu saja Ronnie tidak berani berbuat macam-macam. Ron?"

"Ya, Mum," jawab Ron, mengabaikan tatapan menusuk dari Hermione. "Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Ya kan, Hermione?"

Tak ada jawaban verbal. Namun Molly tetap terlihat senang.

Orang-orang di meja bersikap biasa. Lumrah. Tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Seperti keadaan-keadaan di The Burrow yang semestinya. Ramai, bahagia, normal.

.

.

.

Lecutan senjata terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu dan masih berlangsung sampai sekarang. Kedua belah pihak mengangkat tongkat sihir dengan tubuh tegak. Sampai pada akhirnya sosok yang lebih tua melemparkan vas bunga antik yang hampir menggores kaki sosok lainnya.

"Selama ini aku membesarkan sampah!" Lucius mengeluarkan emosi yang sudah terpendam semenjak berminggu-minggu Narcissa dimakamkan. "Tak berguna, dan kau tidak memberitahukan kepadaku pertemuanmu dengan Mulciber sebelumnya. Kalau kau punya otak, _son_ , kau akan tahu informasi itu berharga dan aku akan menangkap Mulciber dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau lihat apa yang kau sebabkan? _Nyawa ibumu_."

Postur tubuh Draco tak setegak tadi. Wajahnya tak setegar tadi. Dan langkah-langkah kakinya tak seyakin tadi. Berbagai ekspresi berkecamuk. Dan tatapan amarah dari Lucius yang membuatnya paling menyesal. Ia jatuh. Bukan karena lemparan vas atau pun berbagai macam kutukan yang sudah dilemparkan selama beberapa menit ini, melainkan karena kelalaiannya sendiri.

Dia tidak berguna.

Dia tidak berguna.

 _Dia tidak berguna_.

"Aku menyesal," Draco mengucapkannya dengan lantang, nyaris berteriak. "AKU MENYESAL."

Tak ada lemparan barang.

Tongkat sihir terlempar. Bertalun di dinding. Terpantul. Beresonansi di antara napas mereka.

.

Draco membuka mata dan menemukan sebuah kotak berbungkus kertas perak berada di atas tubuh. Burung hantu yang baru saja mengantarkan paket terbang melalui jendela. Merasa ini bukan mimpi, Draco membaca kartu Natal yang tertempel terlebih dahulu.

 _Merry Christmas, Malfoy.  
Wish you luck._

(Tanda tangan),  
 **Hermione Granger**.

Di dalam bungkusan, terdapat sebuah mug mungil berwarna hijau tua.

Lengkungan dari sudut bibir terbentuk di wajah.

.

.

.

THE DAILY PROPHET

 **Pelahap Maut Terangkap**

(29/12) Setelah pemberitaan mengenai tewasnya Narcissa Malfoy beberapa minggu yang lalu, **Mulciber** —salah satu Pelahap Maut—dibawa ke kantor Auror oleh Lucius Malfoy dan Draco Malfoy.

Dengan adanya berbagai pertimbangan Dewan dan persetujuan oleh kedua belah pihak setelah Perang Besar di Sekolah Sihir Britania Raya, Hogwarts, maka dengan ini dinyatakan bahwa semua Pelahap Maut telah tertangkap dan/atau tewas, dan keluarga Malfoy dibebaskan dari segala tuduhan dan hukuman.

Dunia Sihir dapat merasakan keadaan ...

.

.

.

Tak ada yang menyebutnya sebagai takdir. Kebetulan, kalau itu yang disebut oleh Hermione. Bagi Draco, ini hanyalah kejadian-kejadian kecil sepintas lalu. Pertemuan di koridor kali ini masih sama. Nyaris sama seperti pertemuan yang terakhir kalinya.

Hermione Granger membuka pembicaraan untuk yang pertama kali.

"Kau sudah menangkap Mulciber." Merupakan kalimat pertama yang didapat oleh Draco. Cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, Hermione bertanya, "apakah kau menerima mug hijau itu?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, peralihan yang kedua sangat bodoh.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Granger."

Terima kasih yang ketiga kalinya, kalau Hermione tak salah hitung. Oh, tentu saja dia tidak salah hitung. Terima kasih dari bibir Malfoy sangat jarang terlontar.

Hermione mengangkat bahunya, berusaha untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh.

" _Yah_ , lain kali kalau seseorang mengirimimu hadiah, maka sebaiknya kau juga membalas budi dengan memberi hadiah lagi—bahkan satu kartu ucapan Natal sekali pun—walaupun orang tersebut mengiriminya dengan tulus."

Oh, perempuan dan kata-katanya yang berbelit-belit padahal hanya untuk menyampaikan satu hal. Draco tertawa miris.

"Baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Tidak berarti kalau aku mengucapkan itu untuk diriku sendiri, 'kan?"

"Apa kau berharap kalau aku akan mempercayai hal itu, Granger?"

Draco kemudian meletakkan jarinya di hidung Hermione. Hermione tahu jantungnya berdetak tidak teratur. Dan ada sentilan yang muncul setelahnya.

"Aku sibuk sehingga tidak sempat menulis kartu Natal untuk siapa pun."

"Baik."

"Oke."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Selamat tinggal."

Sipongang antara jejak langkah yang tertinggal di belakang terdengar nyaring. Atau setidaknya, bagi Draco Malfoy.

.

[ ]

.

{ **v** }

"Apakah kau sudah mengatakannya, Ron?"

Pertanyaan pembuka yang Hermione katakan ketika bertemu dengan Ron di kunjungan Hogsmeade yang selanjutnya. Tak bisa ia sangkal bahwa kunjungan Hogsmeade di tahun terakhir Hogwarts selalu diisi dengan pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan Harry maupun Ron.

Tapi kali ini hanya dengan Ron. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Untuk mengklarifikasi hubungan mereka.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Hermione."

Firasat Hermione tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak. Jantungnya berdentum, seperti ingin melesak keluar dari dada. Ia menunggu. Jari-jemari dimainkan di telapak tangan. Ia menunggu. Menunggu.

"Mum sekarang sakit keras," Ron berkata perlahan. Kedua matanya yang biasa biru dan bercahaya, bersinar, gemerlap terang—kini hanya menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang dingin. Asing. Kusam. "Dad sudah mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyembuhkan Mum di rumah sebelum dibawa ke St. Mungo. Aku … kau tahu? Aku tidak mau membawa kabar ini—yang menurut Mum pastilah kabar buruk—tepat di saat kondisinya yang seperti ini."

"Mrs. Weasley sakit keras?" Kedua matanya membola. Keringat dingin meluncur di tengkuk. Padahal sekarang musim dingin. Tangannya bergerak tak menentu. "Mengapa kau tak mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Ada tawa sinis yang meluncur setelahnya. "Hermione, apa kau peduli pada Mum? Bahkan saat kubilang aku tidak mau menyakiti hatinya, kau bersikeras untuk tetap menyampaikan hal itu."

"Ron! Sudah kubilang maksudku bukan itu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti hati Mrs. Weasley."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu." Ron mengembuskan napas lega seraya melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Aku sudah mengatakannya. Sekarang keputusanmu bagaimana. Apa kau tetap ingin memaksaku mengatakannya atau kau ingin mengatakannya sendiri?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Mrs. Weasley sakit apa?"

"… kau tidak perlu tahu. Hanya keluarga Weasley saja yang tahu. Bahkan Harry pun tidak. Kuharap kau tidak menyebarkan hal ini."

"Ron, maafkan aku."

Ron menatapnya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu, tahu."

Hermione tak menjawab.

"Bahkan kau tak memberiku alasan mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu tempo hari. Dan kau berharap bahwa aku bisa menerimanya begitu saja."

"Aku hanya berkata bahwa itu harus dilakukan—"

"Dan mengapa aku harus menurutimu, kalau hubungan itu dijalani oleh dua orang, bukan hanya keputusan satu pihak?"

Hermione tergugu. Gerakan di tangannya berhenti. Jantungnya tidak. Oh betapa dia berharap jantungnya berhenti sekarang. Di bayangannya kini terlihat Mrs. Weasley yang terbaring dengan Mr. Weasley di sampingnya. Lalu dia datang sebagai tamu, sebagai _orang jahat_ nya dan mengatakan hal itu … bahwa hubungannya dan Ron telah berakhir ….

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah luar. Salju-salju yang terus turun dan menyebarkan warna putih, putih, putih di seluruh area. Matanya mengerjap. Salju itu begitu indah, suci.

Dia tidak.

.

.

.

Sebuah batu kerikil dilempar menuju Danau Hitam. Hermione menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ada Draco di sana, dengan genggaman tangan penuh kerikil.

"Harusnya sebagai siswa paling senior, kau tahu betapa berbahayanya untuk bermain-main dengan makhluk yang ada di dalam sana."

Draco tidak memedulikannya. Dilemparkannya satu lagi. Air beriak. Gelegak air. Kemudian kembali tenang. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa anak berbisik. Beberapa anak mencuri dengar. Hanya ingin tahu seberapa banyak yang bisa dikeruk untuk dijadikan rumor. Bahan gosip. Atau bahan celaan. Beberapa tak sungkan menggunakan jari untuk menunjuk.

Tak masalah. Draco sudah menjadi bahan celaan selama di Hogwarts kurang lebih selama lima bulan kini.

"Mengapa kau suka sekali duduk di sini, Granger?" Draco bertanya, suatu hari, ketika rutinitas mereka di bawah pohon beech sudah semakin sering dan Draco tidak tahu alasannya, dan bahkan Hermione tak mau repot-repot mengoceh panjang lebar untuk memberikan eksplanasi. Keingintahuannya menang; ia menyerah, bertanya lebih dulu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," begitulah jawab Hermione akhirnya, setelah diselingi beberapa detik detak jantung dan helaan napas. "Aku hanya ingin duduk di sini. Hogwarts bukan milikmu saja, kau tahu itu?"

Maka Draco tak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Hermione juga lebih memilih diam ketika berada di sana. Sesekali, ia membawa buku-buku. Sesekali ia membawa perkamen-perkamen dan pena bulu serta tinta. Sesekali, ia belajar merapalkan mantra dan membawa-bawa tongkat sihir. Namun lebih sering ia duduk manis, menikmati keindahan yang terhampar di hadapan, menikmati embusan angin dan menghirup alam, dan punggungnya bersandar pada pohon.

.

.

.

Hermione mempunyai jadwal patroli malam itu. Ia bersiap, dengan tongkat sihir di tangan dan syal yang terlilit di leher. Dilambaikannya tangan pada Anthony Goldstein—yang dibalas dengan kuapan dan suara goresan antara pena dan perkamen, pemuda itu sedang sibuk menulis—lalu segera melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid.

Ia tak masalah untuk berpatroli malam-malam. Hal yang ia benci adalah bagaimana lukisan-lukisan di dinding seringkali tertawa secara tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terkaget di tengah lorong gelap yang nyaris tak ada cahaya (kecuali cahaya obor yang sangat temaram).

Kakinya bergerak, melompati tangga, berjalan, terkadang berjalan lebih cepat dari tempo yang biasa. Ia bergerak menyusuri lorong-lorong sampai menara tertinggi.

Salah satu pintu terbuka.

Pintu Menara Astronomi.

Hermione mengintip. Terdapat siluet yang terbentuk dari bayang-bayang. Tampak sureal.

Langkah kaki membawanya mendekat. Sang sosok misterius menoleh. Hermione tertawa sinis. Ah, _kebetulan_ , apa yang membuat _mu_ sangat senang untuk mempertemukan Hermione dengannya?

"Potong sepuluh poin dari Slytherin."

Ia harus mulai mengganti 'kebetulan' dengan 'takdir' sekarang, walaupun ia pun tak terlalu percaya dengan konsep takdir.

Takdir. Apa itu takdir?

"Wow, Granger, dan kenapa kau bisa berpatroli sampai Menara Astronomi, aku tidak tahu."

" _Well_ , secara teknis, kalau ingin berpatroli yang benar, aku memang harus mengawasi semua area. Bahkan Menara Astronomi sekali pun."

"Apa kau percaya takdir, Granger?"

"Entahlah. Aku lebih percaya kebetulan."

Draco merogoh sakunya. "Aku membawa ini dari tadi siang, bermaksud untuk memberikannya padamu. Tapi entah bagaimana aku lupa."

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Dan sampai sekarang benda ini belum kukeluarkan dari saku jubah." Draco mengeluarkan sesuatu. Hermione mendekat. Sebuah pena. Namun tidak seperti pena bulu yang dimiliki murid Hogwarts pada umumnya. Bentuknya begitu unik dan elegan. Khas Malfoy.

Draco menyerahkan benda tersebut. Hermione menerimanya ragu.

"Pena itu bisa menghasilkan tinta warna-warni sesuai warna yang disukai. Tintanya tidak pernah habis karena ada mantra khusus yang menjaganya untuk tetap terisi."

"Malfoy?"

"Hadiah Natalmu, Granger. Mengapa kau sangat lamban dalam mencerna hal-hal seperti ini?"

Hermione menatapnya.

Draco melangkah lebih dekat. Tatapannya tak lepas. Kelereng cokelat dengan iris abu-abu. Tangannya menyentuh leher. Hermione tak mundur. Tatapannya tak lepas.

Hidung bersentuhan.

Hermione memejamkan mata di saat yang tepat. Langkahnya seperti beku karena tertahan di tempat. Tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh belenggu tak terlihat untuk tetap di di sisinya. Jantungnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Napasnya tertahan begitu lama. Waktu berhenti begitu saja.

Draco mundur perlahan. Hermione membuka mata. Masih sama. Bayangan yang terpantul di mata kelabu.

Belenggu di tangannya terlepas. Tangannya bergerak, menyentuh bagian lengan bawah kanan Draco Malfoy.

Splinching. Splinching itu ….

Di bayangannya teringat Ron. Masa-masa dalam pengejaran Pelahap Maut dan pencarian Horcrux. Ron gagal. Splinching. Mereka bertengkar. Berpisah. Ron kembali lagi. Mencari horcrux bersama. Kamar Rahasia. Ciumannya dengan Ron.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione mendongak. "Ya?"

"Kalau kau tidak berpatroli lagi, bukankah kau juga bisa dianggap melanggar aturan?"

Ada senyum yang terulas. Pena itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku di bagian terdalam, dijaga baik-baik agar tidak sampai hilang. Tak berbungkus, tak ada kartu Natal, bahkan diberikan terlambat. Tidak apa. Tidak apa. Begitu saja sudah cukup.

.

.

.

 _Ron,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana kabar Mrs. Weasley?_

 _Maaf aku lagi-lagi mencercamu soal hal ini … tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengklarifikasi hubungan kita secepatnya, atau nanti akan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman yang semakin panjang, apalagi liburan musim panas sudah mendekat._

 _Aku harap kau baik-baik saja._

 _Hermione Granger._

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

 _Beri Mum waktu sampai liburan musim panas, dan kita akan membicarakannya langsung dengan Mum. Aku harap kau mengerti bahwa situasinya benar-benar tidak bagus saat ini._

 _Mum juga tidak begitu baik. Dad masih merawatnya di rumah._

 _Ronald Weasley._

.

.

.

Hermione melipat surat dari Ron. Matanya berusaha terpejam. Semalam suntuk ia mempelajari teori dan teori dan teori untuk ujian yang akan datang. Namun seringkali otaknya menolak untuk bekerjasama. Terkadang teori di kepala memutuskan untuk berganti suara menjadi percakapannya dengan Malfoy.

Terkutuklah Malfoy dan semua hal yang ada dalam dirinya.

Hermione menoleh dan melihat ke atas nakas. Ada pena di sana. Pena berbentuk hitam elok dengan ukiran rumit di pinggiran. Ketika mencoba untuk menulis sesuatu, maka ada cahaya berpendar dan jika Hermione memikirkan warna tertentu, maka sang pena akan menuruti.

Seandainya otak Hermione Granger _sepenurut_ itu.

.

[ ]

.

{ **vi** }

"Selamat, Granger!"

"Aku tahu kau akan menjadi yang terbaik, Hermione. Selamat!"

Hermione menutup pidatonya dan segera disambut antusiasme oleh murid Hogwarts yang lain. Ia menatap bangga pada predikat kelulusan yang ia capai sampai penghujung akhir Hogwarts. Semua ketekunan, kepercayaannya selama ini pada hal-hal yang harus ia gapai, kini ia mendapatkannya sekaligus.

Anthony Goldstein mendapat peringkat kedua. Anak-anak Ravenclaw bersorak tak kalah ramai. Kemudian Draco Malfoy. Munculnya Draco Malfoy di peringkat ketiga membuat beberapa siswa melongok heran. Hermione tersenyum puas.

Tangan Hermione segera bergerak untuk memeluk Draco. Draco memberikan sinar sedikit, _sedikit_ , ekspresi bahagia yang begitu kentara dibandingkan dengan air muka yang selama ini ia tunjukkan di sekolah. Draco memeluknya balik. Pelukan berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Mereka saling menarik mundur.

Beberapa orang melihatnya. Desas-desus. Begitu terus. Begitu sampai bahkan di acara kelulusan mereka. Hermione melihat sekeliling. Tak ada Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley. Tak ada Ginny Weasley sebab ia satu tahun di bawahnya. Dan mengapa hatinya berdentum tak tenang, ia tak tahu.

Teman satu angkatan—yang selamat dari perang Hogwarts, tentu, _yang selamat_ —memberikan ucapan tak henti-hentinya, disertai pertanyaan yang kurang kerjaan—dan kurang ajar, menurut Hermione.

"Jadi sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Draco Malfoy, Granger?" Pertanyaan dari Patil. Hermione mengabaikannya, pura-pura sibuk dengan siswa lain yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Kemudian dari Dean Thomas. Ia berpaling, bertemu dengan Hannah Abbott. Ia segera menghindari kerumunan.

Matanya tertuju pada Draco yang berada di ujung ruangan, menatap keramaian tersebut dengan iris abu-abu. Mata kelabu yang memandang balik matanya. Pantulan bayangan yang ia lihat setiap waktu.

Tungkai kakinya sudah bergerak. Mendekat ingin kembali berbicara.

"Hermione?"

Hermione berhenti. Dia takut untuk menoleh.

Dia takut untuk menoleh. Dia takut. _Tidak mungkin_. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Tangan seseorang mencengkeram pundak. Tubuhnya berbalik dramatis.

Ronald Weasley.

"Aku memang berencana untuk menjemputmu saat kelulusan." Ada senyum di sana. Tak bersalah. Inosen. Terlihat bahagia. "Apa kau ada waktu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak—"

Kecupan mendadak di bibir. Hermione tertegun. Tak berlangsung cukup lama, sebab Ron sudah menoleh. Hermione mendengar suara-suara yang berkata bahwa Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley datang ke acara kelulusan. Kemudian beberapa murid, satu, dua, tiga orang mulai berdatangan, menghampiri tempat mereka. Harry sedang mengobrol dengan Seamus Finnigan. Ron segera diserbu Lavender Brown.

Hermione mundur perlahan.

Ada lagi yang mencengkeram pundaknya.

Tapi ini bukan Ron—bagaimana bisa Ron kalau sosok yang bersangkutan sedang berbicara dengan orang lain?

Bisikan di telinganya seperti melodi. Alunan yang terdengar tak indah—tak selaras, tak senada. "Apa kau membalas dendam setelah semua hal yang kuperbuat kepadamu, _Hermione_?"

Hermione ingin menggeleng. Namun kali ini belenggu tak terlihat itu ada di sekitar lehernya, menjerat seorang korban. Draco terus berbisik. "Apa itu caramu membalas dendam, karena perlakuanku di masa lalu? Mengejekmu sebagai Darah-Lumpur dan menghinamu setiap hari?"

Tak ada yang melihat adegan itu. Tak ada. Fokus begitu banyak diarahkan pada Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley, kedua selebriti. Ketika belenggu itu sudah terlepas, tekanan di pundaknya sudah hilang dan Hermione menoleh. Draco Malfoy sudah berbalik pergi.

Mungkin tidak akan kembali.

Hermione tidak membeku di tempat sebab seseorang menyadarkannya lebih cepat. Ada Ron di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya tak bisa diartikan.

" _Oh, benar, Malfoy."_ Terdengar suara bisik-bisik. Tangannya mengepal. Gosip tersebar begitu cepat sampai-sampai ia tak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahu Ron. Tapi mengapa ia harus memberitahu Ron?

Harry menatapnya aneh. Hermione memberanikan diri membalas tatapan mata Ron.

Tapi Ron tak mengeluarkan satu silabel pun. Tak sedikit pun.

Dia melihat setitik kekecewaan.

Pantulan matanya, ataukah hanya Ron sendiri?

.

.

.

 _(1) Draco Malfoy,_

 _Aku …._

 _(2) Draco Malfoy,_

 _Kau harus tahu bahwa semuanya adalah kesalahpahaman. Aku punya bukti dengan surat-suratku yang kukirimkan dan kuterima dari Ron. Kau perlu membacanya kalau memang harus. Akan kuberikan padamu._

 _(6) Draco Malfoy,_

 _Apakah lengan kananmu memang sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi sehingga tidak bisa membalas suratku sekalipun? Ini sudah surat keenam._

 _(10) Draco Malfoy,_

 _Aku tetap menunggu balasan suratmu._

.

"Untuk Hermione Granger, _The Brightest Witch of Her Age_!"

Piala-piala dinaikkan untuk bersulang. Hermione tersenyum. Hanya senyum di luar, terpoles begitu sempurna. Setelahnya, semua yang berada di meja makan The Burrow kembali sibuk dengan makanan di depan untuk mengisi perut. Hermione menoleh kepada Ron yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Klarifikasi_ , itu yang diteriakkannya berkali-kali kepada Ron dalam pikirannya. Ron bertindak seolah tidak ada apa-apa dan melahap makanannya dengan gigitan nikmat.

Hermione mengerling pada Molly. Wanita itu tampak sehat. Ceria. Kedua matanya bersinar cerah, sama seperti semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

Sikutan diberikannya pada Ron.

Ron berbisik ketika meja makan begitu ribut sampai tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara apa dan dengan siapa. "Mum terlihat segar karena kita semua berkumpul di sini," bisik Ron, sesekali melihat ke arah ibunya. "Kau lihat? Dia semakin banyak kerutan penuaan lebih cepat karena letih."

Hermione menghela napas. Apa benar dia bisa melakukannya?

Kalau dia tidak melakukannya, hubungannya dengan Malfoy tak akan pernah membaik.

Namun di sisi lain ….

Gelak tawa. Candaan riang.

Apa dia bisa meninggalkan suasana nyaman di The Burrow? Mendapatkan kebahagiaan berganda karena ini adalah keluarga sihir pertama yang membukakan tangan lebar-lebar untuknya?

Bisikan Draco beresonansi di kepala. Itu adalah kali terakhir ia melihat Draco dan mendengar suaranya.

Suratnya bahkan tak dibalas.

Ia menulis surat-suratnya menggunakan pena warna-warni itu. Warnanya merah.

.

[ ]

.

{ **vii** }

"Ah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi setelah makan siang selesai?"

Rekan kerjanya yang berada di Kementerian Sihir melambaikan tangan. Hermione mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya juga. Ia melirik tangannya. Jari manis. Ada cincin yang melingkar.

Tak lama, menggunakan jaringan Floo, ia berada di Hogsmeade.

Menghabiskan waktu makan siang sendirian di Three Broomsticks mungkin bukan hal yang buruk. Apa salahnya bernostalgia?

Musim panas. Cuaca cerah. Sangat cerah. Hermione mendongak, melawan sinar matahari dan awan yang menantang. Kemudian ia menatap ke depan dan melangkahkan kaki menuju Three Broomsticks. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam mantel. Hermione menghirup aroma yang ada di dalam. Hangat, nyaman, _seperti suasana rumah_. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaik pada Madam Rosmerta dan memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di sana.

Pandangannya beralih. Begitu saja. Seperti ada yang memanggil, seperti ada yang menyuruhnya untuk _segeralah menoleh_. Pandangan mata bertemu. Kelereng cokelat dan iris abu-abu. Begitu miris.

Kebetulan—oh, sang Kebetulan, apa salah _ku_ sehingga harus bertemunya sekarang?

Tentu, kebetulan selalu kejam. Apa ia harus menyalahkan takdir? Sejak kapan takdir menjelma menjadi kebetulan, dan kebetulan menjadi takdir?

Ada perempuan lain di sebelahnya. Cantik, menarik. Terlihat anggun dan mempesona juga. Sangat berbeda jauh darinya. Senyum di wajah perempuan itu terlihat tulus. Pancaran sinar matanya tak berbohong. Kedua tangan saling menggenggam.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, _kebetulan_ , mengapa harus sekarang?

Hermione terkejut ketika Butterbeer pesanannya sudah berada di atas meja. Ia segera mengambil Butterbeer itu, meninggalkan uang, dan langsung pergi dari tempat.

Saat itulah Hermione tahu bahwa Draco sudah menemukan orang lain;  
 _sementara dia tidak_.

.

Takdir.

Takdir sangat suka mempermainkannya. Terutama semenjak kejadian pertemuannya dengan Mulciber di hutan. Kejadian Splinchingnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan di tangan takdir, bahwa harus Hermione Granger yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan di tangan takdir, bahwa harus Hermione Granger yang menemukannya di tengah lorong saat ingin mencari Lemari Penghilang?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan di tangan takdir, _hari ini_ , bahwa dia harus bertemu dengan Hermione Granger?

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Hanya sekejap saja sebelum tak ada pantulan yang saling membayangi sosok masing-masing. Dan tak terlewat olehnya, cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Granger.

Draco tersontak ketika Astoria memegang tangannya. Namun dia tak menolak.

Pandangannya mengawang.

Goresan takdir ….

Saat itulah Draco tahu bahwa Hermione sudah menemukan orang lain;  
 _sementara dia tidak_.

.

[ ]

.

{ **viii** }

 _Draco Malfoy? Aku sudah memimpikanmu berhari-hari. Berbulan-bulan. Bertahun-tahun. Tapi kau tak pernah datang._

 _Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan? Fakta bahwa kau tidak peduli sama sekali. Tidak peduli._

 _Hermione Granger, dengan sangat menyesal bahwa aku menarik kembali kata-kataku setelah mendeklarasikan dirimu sebagai milikku … selama berapa hari? Hanya berlangsung beberapa bulan sebelum semuanya berakhir?_

 _Draco Malfoy, aku punya mimpi hari ini. Mengenai dunia fantasi yang tak terjamah oleh siapa pun. Tokoh utamanya adalah seorang peri tak bersayap dan iblis berhati malaikat. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi mereka tidak bersatu._

* * *

(… tentang percakapan-percakapan yang tak pernah berlangsung …)

* * *

 _Hermione Granger, aku melihatmu kemarin. Aku melihatmu lagi kemarin-kemarin. Tapi aku tidak menyapamu. Takdir begitu kejam. Tidak. Kau tidak mempercayai takdir. Kau mempercayai kebetulan._

 _Berikan salamku pada kebetulan, dan lihat apakah dia akan berlaku lebih baik padaku di lain hari._

 _Draco Malfoy, mimpi-mimpiku tak mau berhenti. Aku mengingat ciuman yang kau berikan di Menara Astronomi._

 _Aku berharap bisa mengambil lagi_ Time Turner _yang dulu sempat kumiliki waktu kelas tiga. Akan kuulang momen itu berkali-kali agar tidak terlupakan dan kemudian hilang._

 _Ya, aku menyedihkan, Malfoy._

 _Sangat menyedihkan._

* * *

(… mimpi-mimpi yang melewati batas …)

* * *

 _Hermione Granger, apakah kau mendapatkan mimpi tentang peri tak bersayap dan iblis berhati malaikat?_

 _Draco Malfoy, aku tidak percaya lagi dengan kebetulan._

 _Aku juga tidak percaya dengan takdir._

 _Aku tidak percaya lagi pada apa pun;  
_ termasuk diriku sendiri.

* * *

(… termasuk realita yang tak sesuai harapan.)

* * *

.

[ ]

.

{ **ix** }

Kemarin ia bermimpi tentang hal-hal yang tak mungkin terjadi.

Kisah antara peri tak bersayap dan iblis berhati malaikat; kisah antara _dia_ dan _dia_ yang tak mungkin menjadi _mereka_.

Pandangannya menyapu jam dinding. _Tik, tok_. Bergema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. _Tik, tok_. Bergema di kepalanya. _Tik, tok_. Hal ini akan terjadi. _Tik, tok_. Ini bukan mimpi.

Jarum panjang bergerak melambat.

Sekilas, ia melihat mimpi itu lagi tepat di hadapannya.

 _Tik_.

Sekilas, ia tahu bahwa itu tak akan pernah menjadi realita.

 _Tok_.

Peri tak bersayap tak memiliki akhir yang berbahagia dengan iblisnya yang berhati malaikat.

.

Hermione menatap dirinya dengan gaun putih lembut yang membalut tubuh. Terlihat begitu sempurna. Putih. Ia teringat akan salju. Salju yang putih. Salju yang suci.

Tiara yang diturunkan untuk keturunan Weasley kini disematkan padanya. Tiara yang juga menjadi saksi pernikahan Bill Weasley dan Fleur Delacour, Percy Weasley dan Audrey, George Weasley dan Angelina Johnson.

Oh, ya, tentu saja ini semua akan terjadi.

Molly Weasley menyentuh tangannya. Hermione sedikit terlonjak. Wajah tua Molly terlihat berbahagia. "Aku senang sekali, Hermione."

"Aku tahu," balasnya. "Terima kasih, Mrs. Weasley, untuk selama ini."

Molly mengangguk. Begitu sehat paras dan tubuhnya. Tak ada keadaan ketika Molly sakit sangat parah dan harus tergeletak tak berdaya di pembaringan.

Hermione bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah setiap kali Molly begitu bahagia saat bertemu dengannya sehingga selalu terlihat sehat, atau apakah Ron berbohong selama ini.

Dia tak akan pernah tahu.

.

[ ]

.

{ **x** }

"Kelihatannya itu mereka, Al," kata Ginny tiba-tiba. Rombongan yang terdiri atas empat orang muncul dari dalam kabut, berdiri sepanjang gerbong terakhir. Wajah-wajah mereka beru jelas ketika Harry, Ginny, Lily, dan Albus sudah tiba persis di depan mereka.

"Hai," kata Albus, kedengaran lega bukan buatan. Rose, yang sudah memakai jubah Hogwarts barunya, tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

"Parkir dengan oke, kalau begitu?" Ron bertanya kepada Harry. "Aku berhasil parkir dengan oke. Hermione tidak percaya aku bisa lulus ujian mengemudi Muggle, iya, 'kan? Dia mengira aku harus meng- _Confundus_ si penguji."

"Tidak," kata Hermione. "Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada kemampuanmu."

"Sebetulnya, aku memang melakukan itu padanya," Ron berbisik kepada Harry, ketika bersama-sama mereka mengangkat koper Albus dan burung hantu ke dalam kereta api. "Aku cuma lupa melihat ke kaca spion, dan kita akui saja, aku toh bisa memakai Mantra Pancaindra-super untuk itu!"

Kembali ke peron, ternyata Lily dan Hugo, adik laki-laki Rose, sedang berdiskusi seru tentang ke asrama mana mereka akan diseleksi kalau akhirnya tiba waktunya mereka ke Hogwarts.

"Kalau kau tidak di Gryffindor, kami akan mencabut hak warismu," kata Ron, "tapi tak ada paksaan."

"Ron!"

Lily dan Hugo tertawa, tetapi Albus dan Rose tampak serius.

"Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh," kata Hermione dan Ginny, namun Ron sudah tak lagi memerhatikan. Menangkap mata Harry, dia mengangguk sembunyi-sembunyi ke tempat kira-kira lima puluh meter jauhnya. Asap telah menipis untuk sesaat dan tiga orang berdiri jelas dilatarbelakangi kabut yang bergerak.

"Lihat siapa itu."

Draco Malfoy berdiri di sana dengan istri dan anak laki-lakinya, mantel gelap dikancingkan sampai ke leher. Kepalanya sudah mulai botak, membuat dagunya tampak semakin runcing. Anaknya mirip Draco, sama seperti Albus mirip Harry. Draco melihat Harry, Ron, _Hermione_ , dan Ginny memandangnya, mengangguk singkat dan berpaling lagi.

"Jadi, itu si kecil Scorpius," kata Ron pelan. "Pastikan kau mengalahkannya dalam semua ujian, Rosie. Untunglah kau mewarisi otak ibumu."

"Ron, astaga." **[1]**

Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco sekali lagi. Perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang persis dilihatnya ketika dia pergi ke Three Broomsticks … beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ia menghela napas lega.

Segalanya baik-baik saja. **[2]**

 _Seharusnya begitu._ []

.

"You're just another story I can't tell anymore."  
— pleasefindthis, _**I Wrote This For You**_

.

 **[1]** (Merangkap dari bagian awal { **x** } sampai bagian yang ditandai satu) adalah semua narasi J.K. Rowling selaku penulis Harry Potter dalam bagian _**Epilog**_ – **Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.**

 **[2]** Kalimat terakhir legendaries buku Harry Potter. _All was well_. Mengakhiri _epilog_ dan mengakhiri seri Harry Potter.

.

notes:

 _and that's how, kids, I met your mother_. eh, maaf, salah _fandom_.

ada yang pernah baca atau sekilas lihat ini?

 _—the moral of this story is that no matter how much we try, no matter how much we want it … some stories just don't have a happy ending. —_

that's it. itu yang membuat saya membuat ini. **epilo** **g**. kisah terakhir. kisah terakhir yang sudah begitu adanya dari J.K. Rowling sendiri.

sebetulnya saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada **shen** yang akhir-akhir ini sudah ngajakin saya ngebaperin dramione melulu c": kemudian sampailah pada topik paling menyakitkan. epilog. yah. yaudah.

"oke, jadi pengen bikin. _mood please hang in there_." boom. jadi. epilog. epilog versi sembilan belas tahun kemudian dengan kisah lain yang terselip sebelumnya.

canon kan jadinya? canon kan? /maksa. dramione _**sempet**_ canon kan jadinya? /masihmaksa.

yasudah gitu saja. terimakasih _guys_ yang sudah memberi dukungan dan _support_ untuk kegiatan menulis saya—untuk beberapa teman yang secara khusus memberi pesan supaya produktif lagi, terima kasih! tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa. serpih debu pun bukan.

ah untuk kalian yang tahu mengenai wattpad (dan mungkin tertarik untuk berkunjung) bisa menemukan saya juga di _website_ tersebut; masih dengan penname yang sama: qunnyv19.

terimakasih juga yang sudah bertahan membaca sampai akhir. 8")

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
